


Be Wherever You Are

by soft_lester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, based on a tweet, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_lester/pseuds/soft_lester
Summary: Dan’s day gets off to a rough start, but luckily Phil is there to make it better.





	Be Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> the title is the name of a song from the show Steven Universe
> 
> based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/danielhowell/status/998941277981954048) (and technically [this tweet](https://twitter.com/danielhowell/status/998988674464350209) too)

Dan woke up at 9:30 that Tuesday morning, thinking it would be a normal Tuesday morning—at least, as normal as one could get while he was touring the world. He decided that the first thing he would do was hop into the shower. It would be something to wake him up before the show that day. Besides, he was going to meet at least a hundred people before the show, too, so it would be better for everyone involved if he were clean.

He stripped out of the clothes he slept in and turned the shower on, waiting until the water was warm enough before he stepped in. Once he was in the shower, he closed his eyes and breathed in a bit of the steam that began to fill the space. He was ready to enjoy a relaxing shower, just what he needed with a hectic day ahead of him…

But then the hotel’s fire alarm went off and the blaring noise of the alarm sliced through his otherwise serene thoughts. He opened his eyes and his heart began to beat faster. This could not be happening now, not while he was naked in the shower. There could not be a fire in this hotel. Not now. And yet the fire alarm was going off, so what else would it be?

Dan jumped out of the shower without hesitation. He didn’t even pause to dry himself off with a towel—that would take too much time. Instead he darted straight for the pajamas he left in a pile near the bathroom door, throwing them on as quickly as he could manage, not caring if they were on backwards or inside out or on the right way at all.

He was grateful that he left the key to his hotel room next to the sink, so he was able to grab it without having to look all over the room for it. With bare feet, he rushed out of the room and ran toward the nearest staircase. As he sprinted out of the room and down the hall, not a single thought passed through his mind about Phil, who was probably still asleep in their bed in the room. Dan didn’t realize he had forgotten about his boyfriend until he was halfway down the hall, but by that point it was too late to turn around. He hoped that Phil would get himself out on his own. Of course he would. He was clumsy, but that didn’t mean he was incapable of taking care of himself.

Dan’s heart pounded against his chest, one consecutive thud after another, the sound ringing in his ears. His room was on the eighth floor, so he would have to go down eight long flights of stairs to reach the lobby. The thought alone was daunting, in addition to the whole “getting trapped in the fire” thing that was still a very real possibility, too.

As he descended the stairs, he noticed that there was nobody else around, but he thought nothing of it. Maybe he was one of the last people out. That had to be it, right?

A couple minutes later, Dan finally made it to the lobby of the hotel. His feet ached from the burn of sprinting down carpeted stairs without socks or shoes on and he was out of breath. His heart was beating faster than ever now. No amount of exercise could have prepared him for that.

Still, though, he couldn’t stand around idly to regain his breath; he had to get out of the hotel building to safety. He ran past the main desk and walked out of the front doors of the hotel. Once he was outside he realized he was the only person standing out in front of the hotel, and he couldn’t help but wonder what was going on. Why was no one else out here? Maybe he _was_ the first person out, after all.

Then the receptionist he had run past stuck her head out of the window. “There’s a scheduled test on Tuesdays,” she said in a flat voice. “There was a sign on your door.” She had a disgruntled but unsurprised expression on her face. Dan could tell that this wasn’t the first time she had to tell someone this.

With that, Dan felt as if his heart were about to stop and he felt an overwhelming onslaught of emotions all at once. He had ran down all those flights of stairs _for nothing_. It wasn’t even just a normal drill, either. He wasn’t supposed to do anything at all. Annoyed, he made a small groan of disapproval—it was not loud enough that anyone would be able to hear—and then he trudged back into the lobby of the hotel. With every step he took his bare feet barely lifted above the ground and they ached from descending several flights of stairs in a hurry.

Since there was no fire or any emergency at all, Dan decided that he would not take the stairs back up to his room. Running down eight flights of stairs was plenty of exercise for the day and he felt no desire to go back up those eight flights of stairs, especially without shoes on. He would take the lift instead. Every aching part of his body, especially his burning bare feet, would thank him for it.

He made his way toward the lift in the far corner of the lobby, right next to the staircase, and he pressed a button to send the lift down to the ground floor. The lift came down a minute later and the door opened to reveal Phil standing in his pajamas on the other side of the door. Dan couldn’t stop himself from laughing and rolling his eyes—clearly Phil forgot that he wasn’t supposed to take the lift in an actual emergency. He felt some of the built-up stress roll off of him in this laugh.

“What’s happening?” Phil asked as Dan stepped inside the lift next to him.

“There’s no fire, Phil,” Dan grumbled, trying to sound more lively for his boyfriend’s sake. “Apparently they test the alarms every Tuesday and there was a sign on our door that apparently neither of us saw. Let’s just go back to our room and forget any of this ever happened.” He put a hand on Phil’s shoulder and squeezed. Phil’s shoulder was tense, but he felt it loosen under his grip.

“How could you forget about me, Dan?” Phil pestered, his tone light and playful. Dan was glad that he wasn’t actually mad about being abandoned. “You left me to die in that hotel room.”

“I wasn’t thinking,” Dan admitted. “The alarm caught me so off guard—”

“I can tell. You’re soaking wet now. And I heard you turn on the shower earlier.”

Dan laughed again, grateful that Phil could calm him down in such a stressful situation. “I had no idea what was going on and in the chaos of it all I was fixated on getting myself out and you didn’t even cross my mind.”

“It’s alright,” Phil said, smiling at Dan in a way that made his heart flutter. “It’s not like there was any real danger anyway.” He paused and then added, “How did neither of us realize that the hotel did these tests?”

Dan shrugged. “You know I only looked at the breakfast menu and the WiFi information and nothing else. And it’s not like you paid close attention to any of the safety stuff, either. Don’t lie, Lester.”

They both started laughing at the same time. “Fine, you caught me,” Phil confessed.

Dan kept his hand on Phil’s shoulder for the entire ride up to the eighth floor. He didn’t want to let go. It was a small touch, but still an intimate one. When the lift reached the eighth floor and the door opened, Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and pulled him out of the lift and into the hallway. They walked down the hall together, laughing until they returned to their room.

“Shoot,” Phil said in a quiet voice. “I just realized I left my key card in the room.”

“Don’t worry, I have mine,” Dan said. He was holding it in his free hand. He slipped it into the door’s card reader and then they were inside their room.

Once inside their room, Dan took his soaking wet pajamas off and said, “I’m all wet and I haven’t even finished my shower yet, so I’m going to go do that now.”

Phil nodded. “Of course. Take all the time you need.” He hopped back onto their unmade bed and added, “I’ll be here waiting for you.”

Dan went back into the bathroom, set his key back on the spot next to the sink where he had left it, and jumped back into the shower. This time he wouldn’t have to rush the shower. He inhaled the steam and enjoyed the intense, hot water for at least twenty minutes.

When he finally climbed out of the shower, he put on a dry set of pajamas and crawled back onto the bed where Phil was waiting for him. He nestled himself against Phil, who wrapped his arm around Dan’s shoulders. The two men squeezed together as close as they could get, absorbing each other’s warmth and enjoying the other person’s company during the little alone time they had together. The tour was great—it was an amazing experience and lots of fun—but it was also exhausting. All day they were surrounded by people: bus drivers, crew members, and fans, which meant that they didn’t get to spend as much time together alone as they liked. But the late nights and early mornings were their uninterrupted time together, and not even a false fire alarm would ruin that time.

The two lay in each other’s arms for several minutes. They didn’t speak and they didn’t move. It was bliss The time Dan spent with Phil alone was special in a way that nothing else felt special and Dan loved that about it. He loved that no matter where in the world he was, he felt at home in Phil’s warm, loving arms.

Eventually, Phil loosened his grip around Dan’s shoulders and Dan rose from the bed and checked his phone to see what time it was. Not much time had passed at all, but time never felt the same when he was with Phil. It was only a matter of hours until the meet and greet started so he figured they might as well get dressed and be ready for the meet and greet a few hours early.

“Let’s wear the matching jackets today,” Phil suggested. He jumped off their bed and proceeded to dig through his and Dan’s respective piles of clothes, searching for their tour jackets, the personalized ones with their initials sewn on the front pockets. The initials on their jackets were a small extra touch, but they meant a lot to Dan. These were their special jackets. _Their_ jackets and theirs only. Phil pulled them out of the piles and threw one of them at Dan without checking to make sure whose jacket it was.

Dan managed to catch the jacket, but when he unfolded the ball he saw that the initial on the front of the jacket was a “P” instead of a “D.”

“Phil, this is your jacket,” Dan groaned, pretending to be annoyed.

Phil shot a glare—not an intimidating or hash glare—at Dan and then he got up and moved toward his boyfriend. He shoved the jacket into Dan’s open hands and grabbed the one Dan was holding. Their faces were so close together that Dan couldn’t stop himself from giving in to the persistent urge to close the gap with a kiss. It was a soft, light kiss. He could feel the corner of Phil’s lips turn upward as he returned the kiss for a brief moment, but then he pulled away.

After breaking the kiss, Phil kept his face close to Dan’s. “Come on, let’s get dressed,” he said, his warm breath brushing against Dan’s face. Then he took a step back, giving Dan room to put the jacket on.

The jacket was warm and comfortable, but it did not compare to the warmth and comfort of being in Phil’s arms. Once he rolled up the sleeves he went to put on his black jeans and out of the corner of his eye he could see Phil putting on his own clothes.

Dan turned around to face his boyfriend once he finished dressing. Phil looked up and smiled at Dan, his warm blue eyes filled with clear adoration for Dan. Dan’s heart swelled with love for his boyfriend. He took a step toward Phil, grabbing his hand and giving it a tight squeeze. “Let’s go,” he said in a soft voice, gently tugging Phil along as he headed toward the door. They had a long day ahead of them, but at least they would get through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please follow me on twitter @philspuns!


End file.
